The Pollinic Girls Attack! - Troubled Hiccup
by The Logical Fallacy
Summary: Hentai AU. Hiccup is suddenly a very popular guy for both the ladies and pollinic girls alike. Mericcup pairing. Rated M for sexual themes. Oneshot based off of "The Pollinic Girls Attack!"
1. Hiccup Hates Mondays

**Thank you for waiting. I was giving it a day to see if was going to hound me over this, but I guess not.**

 **Review Responses**

 *** Guest: This fanfic is just a series of one shots. Some of them may continue from each other, but the basic plots will change. Anyone out there with requests can simply message me or make them in the reviews and I'll respond to them in anyway that I can.**  
 **_** _

 **RATED: M FOR MATURE.**

 **!WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT SEX. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL, BISEXUAL OR WHATEVER SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS EITHER**

 **Pairing: Mericcup (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III X Merida DunBroch)**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Troubled Hiccup Part 1: Hiccup Hates Mondays**

The morning bell rang in Berkgess High, signaling everybody that class would start in just a few minutes. Most of students in this school would make it last minute. This was a common habit this early in Spring, but Henry "Hiccup" Haddock made sure to arrive earlier than everybody else, hiding in one of the stalls until class started. He was making sure to avoid everyone so that he did not have to be put through a full morning of headaches from some of the other students.

Hiccup hated Mondays. Mondays to him were just another round of monotony and judgement from his peers. Now you might think a guy called "Hiccup" would be subject for physical abuse and emotional troubles that arose from bullying, when really its just the opposite. Now he used to be picked on and shoved around when he was younger, but when he moved up to Berkgess High School, his body went through the usual changes and advances the modern teenager goes through, and they did not go unnoticed. His lanky, awkward anatomy sprouted into a handsome young man. He was not a stick anymore, nor was he a disproportional brick wall like his Quarterback Cousin "Snotface Snotlout" Jorgenson. His angular chin, defined shoulders and legs, all of these things surprised everyone when he walked in on his first day of freshman year. The people who used to break his nose or force him to do their assignments (including old Snotface) suddenly wanted him to be his best friend and hang out together.

The girls were the worst. While they were less frequent in their harassment as the jocks, they used to pretend he didn't exist. Now every one of them would direct their eyes towards him whenever he walked into the room, staring at him for the entirety of their time there. His childhood crush Astrid suddenly became interested in him, though it wasn't hard for him to notice how she never looked him in the eye and always tried to inch her way beneath his green sweater. Snotlout's girlfriend Ruffnut would openly hit on him when Snotlout's back was turned, rubbing against him like a dog in heat.

He poked his head from the bathroom entrance, seeing that the halls were clear save for a few teachers rushing to their rooms or students who were half-asleep or simply did not care. He rushed down the hall, his shoes echoing, until he made it to his first class.

At least… that's what it would have been.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup had his hand on the door-frame, catching his breath, only for it to be robbed from his throat in shock. The whole classroom was in a frenzy. The entire room was full of people, though not all of them where students.

The desks were pulled together like large tables, making more room for everybody. Almost everyone was either half-naked or completely naked, panting or crying out or rubbing against one another. Snotlout was fucking Ruffnut against a desk, Snotlout pounding her pussy as Ruffnut clung to the desk, wearing nothing but a shirt that was pulled over her breasts, as a blonde pollinic girl had its tongue in an eager Ruffnut's mouth. Mavis, the resident goth girl, licking her lips and rubbing one of her own breast while on the ground with her legs apart, a purple-haired pollinic girl licking her between her fish-stockings. A blonde pollinic boy was fucking a fully-clothed Astrid against a wall, her arms around his neck and legs (one of them with her panties hanging from her ankle) around his waist.

Hiccup was ready to run, when a small group of pollinic girls some of them with short, blonde hair, others with long violet hair (a common flower pollinic) soon crowded around him, some hugging onto his legs, one purple haired girl trying to pull his shirt off while a blonde-haired girl was unzipping his fly. Over half of the girls in the class looked his way, clearly liking where this was going, some of them looking ready to scream like fangirls when they get to see Hiccup without a shirt. Hiccup batted the pollinic girl's hand away and was out the door before anyone could process.

The pollinic girls (as well as the regular teen girls in the room) were on the floor, disappointment on their faces.

XXXXXXXXX

In the corner of the room, two other students watched the bewildered teenage boy run in terror. While Merida and Rapunzel aren't what one would call "friends" to Hiccup on a social-level, it was clear that they cared enough about him to worry about him.

Both of the girls where against the wall next to each other, their bottom clothes (Merida's jeans, Rapunzel's short-shorts) were stripped down, pooled to the floor around their feet. Both of them were being licked passionately by their respective pollinics, Merida's hands around her head relaxing as her blonde pollinic girl pleasured her while Rapunzel tangled her fingers in her pollinic boy's blonde hair.

"What's wrong with Hiccup?" Merida asked nonchalantly.

"He doesn't look so good." Rapunzel commented.

"No idea why. I'm half naked and I'm not whining about it."

Rapunzel roles her eyes. She remembered when Merida suffered from her first allergy attack. They were both hanging out at the local mall when she was hounded on by full swing of pollinics ('swing' the unofficial pack name of pollinic people, much like 'a school of fish' or 'a pride of lions') out of nowhere in front of everyone. By the time they were done with her, Rapunzel had to help Merida back in her car face first in the backseat, the red-head both a physical and emotional mess until she made it back home. Rapunzel still couldn't ice cream after that. "I'm worried about him to. If your so worried about him, then just go talk to him."

"I'm not worried about him. Who said I was worried?" She was clearly in denial.

"Well, if you aren't worried, then maybe I should go see what's bothering him, and who knows what could happen?" said Rapunzel, swinging her hips for emphasis.

"Hold on! That's now whaAAH!" Merida cried out as the pollinic girl fondling her inserted her fingers inside her, catching her off guard. The feisty scot hung her head back, her hand gripping at the hair of the pollinic girl fingering her folds and licking her clit. Rapunzel giggled slightly at her, looking down at the pollinic boy who smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I'll pick this story up later on. Any advice or requests are welcome.**


	2. Hiccup Hates Jack

**RATED: M FOR MATURE.**

 **!WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT SEX. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL, BISEXUAL OR WHATEVER SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS EITHER**

 **Pairing: Mericcup (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III X Merida DunBroch), with mildly implied bisexual behavior...  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Troubled Hiccup Part 2: Hiccup Hates Jack**

Hiccup was banging his head against his locker, lightly knawing on an allergy pill. He kept a small bottle of it in in his locker at all times (a common practice) and knew that he needed it, slowing his heart rate, reducing the potential growth in his pants and focusing on the citrus-flavor.

"Those don't work, you know." Hiccup looked to his side and was met with the smirk of his friend Jack.

"Says you," Hiccup answered back.

"Hmm…" Jack grunted.

Jackson Overland, or "Jack Frost" as they call him for the white-dye in his hair, was considered to be the "vigilante" of the school - the "Guardian of the Geeks" - always knocking the preps and the jocks down a peg with his pranks like he was some kind of trickster-god - like it was his birthright and purpose. He looked the part too, his pale-skin, crystal-blue eyes and perfect teeth like some kind of sprite, wearing the same tattered blue hoodie and jeans everyday and yet still carrying the same fresh-scent of mint. How he did it is a mystery.

"You know, if there was anybody that needed a swing of girls, I would have to say it was you. I mean, your always so tense," Jack teased.

"Not in the mood Jack."

"If not a full-swing, I know half a dozen girls in the school who would be more than happy to help you get over your bashfulness. Just say the world and they'll do it."

"Oh, you mean like Miss Hy Loo?" Hiccup retorted. Jack frowned at his remark. A common rumor about Jack (among many others) was that Jack and his social studies teacher Toothiana Punjam Hy loo were in a secret-relationship, and that they would find a place to do it every chance they get. It was one of those juicy 'teacher-student forbidden fruit' relationships that you would see on many cliche dramadies. Hiccup knew that these rumors were not true, and that she was just an old friend of Jack's parents, but Jack was being an ass and it felt like good ammo to throw.

"Look, you can't run from it forever, you just need to man-up and let it happen. I get that you don't have the best track-record in actual conflict, but still."

Hiccup looked at him to the side, only to close them again.

"…or is it someone in-particular you don't want to face up to."

Oh great, Hiccup thought, he's getting cheeky.

"…shut up Jack."

"Come on man, just talk to her."

"I can't just talk to her."

"Why not?"

"'Why not?'" Hiccup looked his square in the eye, brushing his hair back frustrated. "Because she's out of my league. That's 'why not.'"

"Hey, you don't know that."

Hiccup pinched in between his eyes. He remember when they first officially met. They were in middle school, Hiccup still being a scrawny stick. Snotlout and his friends shoved him against a wall, wanting to give his daily lesson about 'respect', when suddenly all of them were on the ground faster then Hiccup. A girl that Hiccup has never seen before was beating Tuffnut up with the sharper end of her tennis racket like it was an old claymore. She had the wildest red hair tied back by a neon-blue bandana, shouting many obscenities in Gaelic and English (heavily slurred and muddled by her rage and her Scottish accent). She helped him back up, her racket slinging over her shoulder. She reminded him a lot of his first crush Astrid, but with more confidence and less unprovoked aggression. He has not said much to her after that, always afraid of making of fool of himself afterward. He learned more about her from Jack (who so happened to be an old associate of her friend Rapunzel), like how her name was Merida DunBroch, how she was incredibly skilled at horse-riding, archery and fencing, her favorite color was sunset orange, et cetera.

"Whatever, Jack."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the day and school was over for the day. Merida and Rapunzel were laying back on the metal benches by the empty football field. Well, not really "laying."

Merida and Rapunzel laid on their fronts against the side of the bench. Their shirts and bras were pulled upward, leaving their breasts free. Their Merida's pants, Rapunzel's skirt and both of their underwear were stripped from them, leaving them completely naked from the waist down with the exception of their socks and shoes. Merida had three pollinic girls clinging to her, two blonde-haired pollinics licking up her thighs and a purple-paired pollinic licking at her pussy. Rapunzel had pollinics on her in the same positions, but they were pollinic boys instead, one of them with its dick inside of her.

"This is really getting old," Merida commented, breathing heavily.

"I don't know. I'm still in to it," Rapunzel teased.

"Maybe that's because your the one with the cock." Merida gasped as she felt the pollinic girl's tongue explore further into her folds.

"Yeah, I guess." She gasped even louder as the pollinic boy fucking her thrusted harder, her juices dripping faster down her legs, making rude, squishing noises as it did. She made a smug "You know..."

"No, Punzie."

"But Merida-"

"No."

"Merida-"

"Lay off blondie!" It was obvious that Merida had a thing for Hiccup, and Rapunzel knew this for a while. While Merida and Hiccup were not technically friends, Merida felt a mild connection with the lad. She did not understand what it was, but she felt like he needed her help. Back in middle school, she saw Hiccup being picked on by bullies and felt like she needed to stop it. While she did not stop the bullying in the long wrong, it helped the young athlete let out some of her aggression. Unlike some of the other student she helped in the past, Hiccup did not pretend that he didn't know her or become spiteful of "being saved by a girl." He thanked her and agreed to help her with her homework later. While not the most attractive in the traditional sense, Hiccup does have an appeal to him. He's not too fat, not too muscular, thin but not too unhealthy, and Merida would be lying if she said she did not find his freckles adorable.

Many would think that Merida was a lesbian. While this wasn't true, this has not stopped any number of rumors. Most of her friends where male (with no romantic interest in any of them), she's an adrenaline junkie with an interest in archery and horse-riding, not to mention how dominant she is whenever pollinics (usually all female) attack her. Her mother has tried to make her more "lady-like" in an effort to lessen the rumors, but none of it ever helped.

Her crush became even more intense and unavoidable when High School started. His stick-figure frame sprouted into a proud oak, his frame was taller, his shoulders and chin broadening. He became hot, and Merida had a hard time hiding her opinion. This was easy to keep down on account that every girl in virtually every class shared her opinion, and she suddenly felt protective of Hiccup again. But rather than protecting him from people who wanted to hurt him, it was something else. She wasn't completely sure what it was... _possessiveness?_

 _But he wasn't mine. And why would he?_

"All I'm saying is that he probably needs a little attention for his troubles. The poor guy looks like he needs someone to talk to

"He's got Jack for that."

"That's not what I meant Merida."

"Everyone girl out there always talks about how they would like some alone time with him. I follow my own path, thank you very much," replied Merida.

Merida felt the pollinic girl licking her cease her tasting, making a scissor-hand gesture. Two of her fingers inserted themselves inside Merida's wet pussy while the other two inserted them into her anus. It was once in a blue moon when the pollinic girls played with her ass, the combined sensations mixed with the other pollinic girls fondling her breasts, driving her over the edge. A fourth pollinic girl joined in, cupped Merida's bushing cheeks and then proceeded to make-out with the red-head, merida too overcome by the pollinics to fight her off as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Rapunzel felt the pollinic boy inside her fuck her harder, its cock reaching deeper inside of her, hitting the entrance of her womb. The pollinic boy wrapped its arms around her torso just below her breasts, pulling her back against him. His cock was hitting her g-spot hard, combined with the two other pollinic boys who crawled up to her and began sucking on her breasts. The pollinic boy fucking her licked at the back of her ear, one of the other pollinic boys (unable to comprehend anything due to the shivering ecstasy overloading her brain) snatched her clit in-between its fingers. As the boys tugged at her b-cups by their nipples with their lips, Rapunzel cried out as she squirted harder than she ever had, her juices exploding with the pollinic's boy inside of her, combined with the cum pumping up inside of her until she collapses to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel gets back up, lightly groggy from the sheer-raw power of her orgasm, feeling one of the pollinic boys still sucking on one of her breasts - grasping one of them with its hand. Merida got up, having redressed herself and walking away, not even giving Rapunzel a ' _see you later_.'

 _I'm clearly not getting anywhere with Merida. Time to call in the cavalry_.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I'll conclude this this little story later.**


	3. Hiccup Loves Merida

**Loosely based off of Episode 2 of the Hentai series "The Pollinic Girls Attack!", which in-turn is an adaptation of the manga's chapter titled "Thank You! Pollinic Girls!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the delay. Hit a writer's block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **RATED: M FOR MATURE.**

 **!WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT SEX. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL, BISEXUAL OR WHATEVER SEXUAL BEHAVIOR, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS EITHER**

 **Pairing: Mericcup (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III X Merida DunBroch), with mildly implied bisexual behavior... also implied Jackunzel (Jackson Overland Frost X Rapunzel Corona).**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Troubled Hiccup Part 3: Hiccup Loves Merida**

"Ahh! Hiccup!" Merida cried out, feeling the head of his dick meet the tip of her womb. It was almost as if his dick was made to fit her exactly. Hiccup was grasping at the young woman's hips, his delicate, curious finger-tips stimulating her soft, sensitive skin.

Her hips grinded against his, literally riding him into the ground. Merida placed her palms against his bare abdomen, feeling the soft but firm layer of muscles over his stomach, Hiccup tracing his fingers up to her's. Two soft hands suddenly appeared behind her, grasping at her breast and expertly playing with them with a thirst for the erotic tension. A small swing of pollinics suddenly appeared, each of them finding a small bit of the couple to latch onto.

A tang of annoyance leaking into her thoughts during sweet moaning and bitter breathing, having gotten rid of them earlier. She felt a second pollinic girl fiddle with her clit, the stiff pearl sending shocks across her body as she felt a few of its fingers try and worm their way into her pussy, desperate to feel between her walls and Hiccup's thrusting shaft. A third violet pollinic girl parted Hiccup's unbuttoned shirt, licking over his chest, its touches causing Hiccup to thrust harder into his partner.

Merida was always hit on by human brick-walls with bulging muscles and jarheads with crooked teeth and scripts to 'woo' her curtsey of her mother. Hiccup was an attractive change. He was not bulging with any in-the-way muscles, his body devoid of excess body-fat, his jawline lining his handsome face perfectly, and those _strong, slender legs_...

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Seven Days Ago..._

 _After a log day of school and a grueling drill of tennis, Merida needed to ease the tension. Her pants were pooled on the ground. With her underwear. And her bra. And also her decency._

 _Merida finished after-school tennis practice less than an hour ago, nearly cracking the skull of her opponent from the amount of force she put into her swings, and she still needed access aggression to burn off. The lack of pollinics that were around during today's certainly was not helping, what little chance of that happening due to the various air-purifiers in the house._

 _Making sure she locked the room and closed the windows, it did not take very long for her to get in the mood. Wearing nothing but the sweat on her skin, Merida wasted no time as her fingers rubbed against her vulva. Her fingertips climbed through the walls of her most sacred of spots, her palm polishing her pearl. They pumped faster and faster as she played with herself, making naughty noises as her juices grew from a trickle to a flow._

 _"Mmhh... Hiccup..." Merida moaned to herself. Thoughts of the other day stimulated the moment, the various pollinic people touching and licking and fucking her various classmates, until her thoughts carried themselves to a certain brunet. While she has never seen him shirtless, let alone completely naked and thrusting, the thought of the boy seemed to do more for her than any of the times she has seen Rapunzel penetrated, or Jack penetrating, or any other of her students._

 _"H-Hiccup! Ah, Hiccup! Oh fuck!"_

 _'Stupid Rapunzel. Always saying stupid things with her stupid... stupidness!' She thought to herself, the various nerves of her carnal canal lighting up and shocking her in the sheets, her other hand shaking, tweaking and rough-housing her left breast in an animalistic need for the boy. 'She just had to put the idea in my fucking head!' She pushed more fingers into her pussy, now counting four, as she bucked her hips upward, forcing the sound of the squishing further into the room, wanting all in the general facility to hear her._

 _When she came, she nearly wet the entire bed with her pussy juice, gushing through her fingers like a fountain. She hasn't cummed that hard in a while, especially since she wasn't fucked dry by any pollinic girls that day. She took her time, getting curly strands of her hair from her tongue. She pulling the fingers from her orgasm-sensitive pussy, bucking slightly from the friction, as she looked at her hand, strands of her juices stretching between her fingers._

 _She ignored the incredibly large puddle she left in her bed, planning on cleaning it up later, as she grabbed the cell-phone on the drawer next to her bed. She dialed the number in her cell-phone and waited for the other line to pick up as she laid back face-up on her pillow. The line clicked, indicating that the other line picked up._

 _"You fucking bitch," Merida cursed lazily. Rapunzel on the other-line laughed in response._

 _'Taking some alone time Mer?'_

 _"Because of you." Merida retrieved her panties, pulling them up between her legs as she held her phone up to her ear by her shoulder._

 _'I'm flattered Merida but I don't swing that way," Rapunzel teased._

 _"Not like that ya ejit."_

 _'What did I do?' Rapunzel asked, still playing innocent._

 _"You put ideas in my head. Fucking bitch."_

 _'All I want is to see you feel better.'_

 _"That's what makes you a bitch. Fucking bitch." Rapunzel laughed at her insult again, causing Merida to start laughing too._

 _'You just seem rather irritable lately and I just thought that a man might help you take your mind off of things.'_

 _"And you think Hiccup is what I need? You need to stop watching rom-coms. It isn't healthy you know."_

 _'Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to apologize to Violet when you see her tomorrow?'_

 _"What for?"_

 _'You nearly knocked her unconscious at tennis practice earlier.'_

 _"But I didn't. She'll be fine. It isn't like I gave her a concussion or anything."_

 _'She's shy enough around people as it is and she doesn't need you giving her a reason.'_

 _"Alright alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow."_

 _'Hmm. Well I see you in first period.'_

 _"Yeah." She grabbed the phone and turned it off, putting it back onto her desk. She stood in-front of her full-body mirror, admiring her figure. She eyed herself, wearing nothing but her panties. Aside from a mildly visible set of muscles in her forearms and abdomen, her figure was still pretty feminine. She cupped her D-cup breasts. Her breasts were big, but would he like them?_

 _She quickly hit her face with both hands, trying to collect herself, trying to avert her gaze as she left to take a shower in her bathroom, needing an hour or two of cold water to cool off._

XXXXXXXXXX

Before Merida could process, Hiccup sat up, wrapping his arms around his new lover, knocking the pollinic caressing him being shoved to the side. His left hand wrapped around her, caressing her sharp shoulder blades as her pink nipples lightly rubbed against his chest, while his right hand groped her ass. Merida cried out in shock, instinctually wrapping her legs around him.

Merida laughed breathlessly. "I-I think you hit a nerve." She then gasped as he continued his thrusting, his cock stimulating more of her sensitive pink flesh.

Hiccup was never the type to judge a woman for her body-type, but Merida had everything-the right curves to caress, big boobs that fit perfectly into his palms, and yet she was just firm and ripped enough to handle whatever punishment his fucking could give and then dish it out twice as hard. When Merida fucks, she fucks _hard_.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Seven Days Ago (again)..._

 _Hiccup was lying back on his bed, the lights turned off. His ceiling with different 3D puzzles of dragons hanging by a plastic thread. His desk littered with designs of different inventions and tools he came up with years in advance. Lumps of metal components from his Uncle's auto-shop melded and soldered and screwed together in an experimental amalgam on the table next to his bed._

 _Hiccup's hands folded against behind his head over his pillow, wearing nothing but his green t-shirt, ignoring the blonde pollinic girl cow-girling him hard enough to rock the bed. While the idea of sex discomforts him like crazy with other people around, the act itself with no one around has become rather boring to him. This is especially prevalent when every 'girl' that does it with him looks just like every other of its kind, does not know when or even how to stop, has no real emotional attachment to him (and vice versa) and so on._

 _The pollinic girl placed 'her' hands under his shirt, supporting 'her' own weight as she used him like a cheap sex-toy. Her tongue hung out from 'her' smile in a permanent 'ahegao', her glassy-stare blue with the flood of pure lust. Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to wait it out as his mind became cloudy, zoning out as it removed details in his senses and began to fill in those blanks itself. He stared at the Pollinic girl, seeing 'her' slim facial features becoming more curved, a light blush glowing on her cheeks. Her eyes become soulful and full of life, like dual blue sapphires. Her hair a mop of firey-red hair like Berkgess's famous Fire Falls..._

 _Hiccup snapped out of his fantasy (waking wet-dream more like) as he heard a knock on his door. Hiccup jumped, the Pollinic girl on him falling off of him (and the bed) in a comedic fashion. He pulled his shirt down over his erection in spontaneous shame._

 _It cracked open, unable to open completely with the chain-lock he had installed onto the door._

 _"Hiccup, you in there?" It was his father, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock._

 _"Uh yeah?"_

 _"I'll have to leave in thirty minutes. Spitelout has found a new lead and he'll need me to present the evidence in full-detail."_

 _"An all-nighter, huh?" Hiccup asked. His dad being out all night was not a new thing for him._

 _"I'm afraid so. I'll be back tomorrow. Probably."_

 _"And I'll be here. Maybe." Stoick gave a nod - unseen through the door - and left for work. Hiccup absently scratched as the scar tissue running up his left leg._

 _Stoick and Hiccup have always been rather distant to each other. Hiccup knew now that when you are the Police Commissioner, sometimes you had to sacrifice some family-quality time in order to keep the citizens of your town safe from the reckless and the dangerous. Stoick would often leave Hiccup at his Uncle Gobber's Auto-Shop in order to help fill that void. It was not until Hiccup nearly lost his leg in a wreck did he try more to relate to his son, but duty still called._

 _Hiccup, staring at the door that was closed, hearing his father drive off through the deafening silence of the house. Two pollinic girls suddenly appeared and went back to toying with Hiccup._

 _"Ah dammit," cursed Hiccup, legitimately annoyed by the inconvenient timing. The pollinics ignored the annoyed boy as they worked their magic to bring his now limp dick back to life. Pollinics dedicated themselves to pleasuring their victims, so it did not take very long for Hiccup to become erect again._

 _One of the pollinics began sucking him off, taking the full length of his cock into its mouth, expertly pleasuring his head as the other pollinic girl licked at his thigh. The pollinic sucking him lightly caressed his sack, gently juggling them between 'her' fingers as, 'her' massages toying with him as they swelled up ready to blow. Before he could even react rationally, he felt the cum in his body rush through his erect dick, his juice coating the two pollinic girls faces with cum. The two did not seem to mind, licking at his manhood to keep it going as Hiccup sat back down in his bed, breathing._

XXXXXXXXXX

What was left of their clothes were flung to the ground, the now naked pair standing. Merida's palms slammed onto one of the desks as the now naked red-head was being fucked by her new lover. She was beginning to like this new position. Not only does this properly stimulate the right spots inside of her, but Hiccup seemed to be enjoying the position more as well, the brunet fucking her harder than before. It gave him a chance to control his movements better.

Suddenly, the two pollinic girls from before came up and began to play with Merida's breasts. One of them tweaked at one of her nipples like a cheeky little kid, finding enjoyment at its naughty actions, while the other began sucking on the other nipple, being the far less aggressive and more delicate of the two. Two more pollinic girls - one blonde, the other with violet hair - clung to Hiccup's legs, enjoying the view of the student's activities.

"Ah, Merida! I t-think..." he was unable to finish his sentence, the quickening pace of her new lover telling her all she needed to know.

"Me too! Do it Henry! I want it! I want all of it" Hiccup bent over and wrapped his arms around her torso. She cried out, already feeling her orgasm on its way, his penis at just the right angle for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Around an hour ago..._

 _School just ended and Hiccup was putting up the chairs in Mr. Sanderson's classroom. As one of the very few members of the School's Volunteer Group, Hiccup would spend his after-school hours either tutoring or minor janitorial work for his teachers. He would normally be doing tutoring during this time of the week, but due to the amount of pollen during this time of the year, students usually could not make it (or would have a hard time focusing, usually because they would be fucked senseless by pollinics while Hiccup tried teaching them basic geometry)._

 _Just as Hiccup turned around, he came face to face with a full-swing of pollinic girls, enough of them to fill the entire classroom. Some where blonde, others where violet, all starring at him with their glassy-stares, lit up in excitement for what they where about to do._

 _"Umm..." Hiccup stuttered, remaining perfectly still as if the pollinics where a pack of rabid wolves, worried that a single movement would set them off. He slowly stepped towards the door, being sure not to set any of them off. He suddenly bolted for the door, slamming it behind him as he fiddled with his pockets looking for the key that Mr. Sanderson gave him. He felt the pollinics trying to force the door back open to get at him in a savage bloodlust (okay, just 'lust') like a nest of wild dragons wanting to tear his clothes off._

 _"Having lady trouble Hic?" There was Jack, leaning against the wall next to him watching in amusement._

 _"T-Trouble? No, no, no, I have everything-" Hiccup momentarily startled by the door jumping out, as if one of them had a battering ram or something. "-everything is under control."_

 _"Right. Need any help?" Jack asked as Hiccup continued to struggle._

 _"Well, since you asked-" before he could lock the door, the door flew open, the helpless brunet suddenly grabbed by the swing of pollinics and pulled into the room, the only part of him left in the hallway being the ring of keys that he dropped._

 _Suddenly, Merida and Rapunzel ran out from the hallway, disturbed by the loud crash._

 _"What's going on?" Said Merida, her accent coating her concern._

 _"Hiccup's getting torn apart limb from limb," Jack said causally._

 _Merida and Rapunzel both did a double take at what they were looking at. A full swing of naked women - if pollinics even counted as women - rubbing all over the poor teen. Hiccup's belt and the fly of his pants where undone, half of his shirt pulled up over his chest._

 _"S-Someone, help!" Hiccup cried out pathetically, his body tingling as the girls licked at every surface of flesh they could find._

 _Merida wanted to see where this was going, but she slapped herself and regained her wits._

 _"Merida, what are you doing?" Rapunzel cried out._

 _Merida didn't answer as she grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and wielded it like a claymore. With a large swing of the broom, she was able to fend the pollinic girls - their bodies as light as pollen - fighting them off. As Merida fought off the pollinics, Hiccup readjusted himself, he saw the warrior-redhead fighting the pollinics. Some of the pollinics began turning their attention to her, lifting her skirt to reveal her green and white-striped panties to the hormonal teen, only to be bopped and brushed away by the woman._

 _Soon all of the pollinics where gone, having vanished into the ether - or wherever pollinics came and went to - as Merida gave a huff, like a maid who had just finished cleaning. Hiccup found his footing, admiring the War Goddess that just saved him._

 _"Um... thanks," Hiccup muttered, having a hard time finding that right words._

 _"Y-yeah" Merida muttered. She brushed at some imaginary dust on her hip, Hiccup rubbing his shoulder._

 _"Hiccup-"_

 _"Merida I-"_

 _They both stopped, laughing slightly that they interrupted each other._

 _"So um..." Hiccup stammered. "I just wanted to say that, uh... that was pretty cool."_

 _Merida's face reddened heavily, turning away for a moment to recomposed herself. She took a deep breath, fanning herself heavily inside her head before turning back._

 _"Thank you... uh, it was no problem."_

 _"I mean it Merida. Thanks."_

 _Merida felt like banging her head against the wall, hoping to hit the image of his gaze out of her head._

 _"Merida?"_

 _She took a deep breath and turned back around._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I... um..." This was a first for Hiccup. Whenever he even thought of asking out a girl, he would get cold feet and talk himself out of doing it. Now the girl he liked was standing there expecting him to say something. We are past the point of no return, people!_

 _"I was hoping... um... are you... free?"_

 _"...what?" Merida could not believe what she just heard. Was he asking her out?_

 _"Well I um, what I was wanting to say was... I-I... you see um... I have always..." he took a deep breath. He thought of Gobber and his advice. 'In times like these Hiccup, always keep in mind: hold your breath and take the plunge.' Or at least that was what he wants to hear from him. Usually it was something like 'run for your life' or 'keep mace on you.' Oh well._

 _"MeridaIvealwayslikedyou."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Merida, I've always... liked you." He rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"You have?"_

 _"Yeah. I've always... wanted to tell you but... um, you know."_

 _"No, I'm not sure I do," Merida said, crossing her arms. She was actually just testing him, her inner monologue dancing about like a bubbly young girl, her wanting to hear him say it again._

 _"Well, I..." He saw her raise one of her eyebrows. "Ah geeze, I have had a crush on you for years and I'm just not the kind of guy that someone like you would be with._

 _"Someone like me?"_

 _"Yeah, you know... out of my league... and now here I am asking if you and I can do something together. Okay?"_

 _There was a pause. A long pause. Too long. She stared at him, her cheeks puffed out and red, almost as if she was angry. 'Well, Merida? Say something!' He screamed in his head. He felt like jumping out the window just to escape the tension. That was when she kissed him. Just like that. He had a hard time processing this._

 _"Well then you should have said so, yah ejit," she said just after she broke the kiss. Before Hiccup got his brain back into working order from the shock, Merida kissed him again. This time it was deep, but not invasive like the pollinics. Her breath invaded his personal space, smelling like it was coming from a real person with actual thoughts and feelings, rather than the generic smell of flowers pollinics always carried around with them. He returned the kiss, not being able to help himself._

 _While Merida was just as terrified as Hiccup, her tension relieved from the experience instantly, almost as if she resurfaced from under the water, her lungs finding relief in the air. She was always like that. 'Heart on her sleeve, Mind in the moment' as her father would say._

 _She smiled in the kiss, muttering "you cheeky boy". He did not understand what she meant at first before realizing that she was gesturing to the erection he had in his jeans. Hiccup felt embarrassed, but Merida did not seem to mind. Before they knew it, two matching pollinics appeared, each taking a human partner. One reached under Hiccup's shirt and tugged at it upward, exposing part of his lean torso, while the other reached around and lifted the front of her skirt, reaching in and fondling Merida just under her green panties._

 _"Ah, and I just got rid of you" cried out Merida, swatting at the pollinic harassing her. When she turned back, some of her damp panties exposed when her skirt sagged slightly off of her hips, she saw that the pollinic girl occupied with Hiccup had already undid his pants and was jerking off his now erect dick, looking at her, almost as if it was inviting her to join them. Merida placed her palm on the pollinic's face and shoved 'her' away, and that was when she really noticed 'it'. It was... bigger than she was expecting. A lot bigger. Puberty has provided more perks to Hiccup than she really thought._

 _Hiccup tried placing his hands over his pants, trying to force his 'awoken dragon' back behind his zipper. Merida removed his hands, wanting a better look._

 _"M-Merida, wait..."_

 _"Oh shush," Merida remarked, not really paying attention to him. She grabbed the shaft, squeezing it lightly and stroking it slowly to test out how Hiccup (her new boyfriend?) may react. While she has been harassed endlessly by pollinic girls, and while she has dated boys in the past, she has never actually held a man's thing in her hands before, or have even known the sensations that they bring. A small-bead of pre-cum leaked from the tip, which she immediately removed with her finger to analyze._

 _"Merida... don't you think... we might be going a l-little fast?"_

 _Contemplating, she placed the finger onto her inviting tongue. 'Salty' she thought. 'I'd like to try some more.' Without even thinking, Merida opened her mouth and took Hiccup in, feeling the taste of his head and shaft in her mouth. The taste was strange, but the weight of it on her tongue was rather pleasant._

 _Hiccup on the other hand... fuck..._

 _The comparison was undeniable. Pollinics all have the same feeling of fore-play to them. Pollinics usually emphasize teasing and stimulation, their licking and sucking robotic, but with Merida... she was warm and inviting. It felt like she wanted to make him feel good, and sweet fuck on a frying pan it did!_

 _As she kept sucking, she used one of her hands to pull her skirt down to her ankles. She removed his dick from her mouth, stroking it passionately as she look back up at Hiccup. She always wanted to do this with someone special, so who else but Hiccup?_

 _"If you want me to stop, just say so." She was testing him like always. Hiccup knew this, but was conflicted in his answer. Hormones and all of that. Merida gave a light smirk and put his dick back in her mouth. He felt tingles in his most sensitive areas as her throat vibrated from her moaning, her wet mouth massaging every nerve. Without thinking, he placed his palm on Merida's head, his fingers tangling through her wild mane of hair, helping her find the right rhythm of motion._

 _On of her hands met on the outside of her panties, stimulating her cherry through the cotton very lightly in the same rhythm._

 _"M-Merida..." That was all the signal Merida had to know the she was close. She kept rubbing at her panties, feeling them soak through thoroughly as she sucked faster, her tongue dancing around the foreign rod._

 _Practically without warning, he blew his load, the white, salty substance shooting into her mouth. Some was caught in her throat, but she swallowed all of it along with the urge to cough. It was musky and not quite what she expected it to taste like, but it wasn't that bad._

 _With a bit of effort, Merida was able to swallow all of it, breathing in as she pondered on the after taste. Hiccup was breathing in an attempt to gather his thoughts back, only to realize the reality of what just happened. He felt Merida wrap her arms around his neck, her chin on his shoulder, relaxing as he could smell flowers in her hair._

XXXXXXXXXX

As Hiccup and Merida where lost into their own little world of carnal satisfaction, their friends Jack and Rapunzel waited just outside of the room, letting them have their moment. They both had their hands behind their heads, propped up against the wall as matching pollinic girls serviced the two of them with oral sex. They both where utterly naked below the waist, a pollinic girl sucking off Jack while another pollinic girl licked Rapunzel's pussy tenderly.

"About time they just shut up and did each other already," said Jack. "Hiccup was a mess."

"Yeah," replied Rapunzel. "Merida needed to lighten up for once. The other athletes wouldn't stop coming to me thinking I would be able to do something about her."

"What? Did they think you where her girlfriend or something?"

"Probably," said Rapunzel. "Though, there was something that's been bothering me."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I thought they had the air filters in the air conditioning fixed the other day. Then suddenly pollinics are all over Hiccup."

"Well these things break all the time," Jack shrugged smugly.

"But in that one room?"

"Hey, these things happen."

"...yeah, I guess your right."

"It was awfully convenient that you two swooped in to save the day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rapunzel commented, "and I didn't do anything. That was all Merida."

"Yeah. I guess so."

They both waited out their friend's cries of ecstasy, enjoying their own bits of pleasure as their friends walked out of the room. Merida gripped Hiccup's arm tightly, her head against his shoulder. They both walked away down the hall, having forgotten that their friends where there.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Rapunzel cooed at the couple.

"Sweet? They forgot we where even here. Rude, more like," Jack complained, his tone laced with amusement.

"Well, I think they're cute together. It's best we let them be for now." As she turned and walked the other direction.

"Yeah yeah..." as Jack trailed off. His eyes wandered, realizing that his companion at the moment was walking away with her skirt and panties still on the floor, supposedly forgotten, Rapunzel's cute butt for him to view. He noticed Rapunzel's smirk as she glanced at him behind her. Without needing to be told twice (or the first time for that matter), Jack followed her.

 _Hiccup can take care of himself now_ , he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **To those who do not know, "Ahegao" is a Japanese term meaning "weird face." You know that face hentai girls make when they orgasm hard enough or when they've gone insane from repeated sexual deviancy? That's Ahegao. You're welcome.**

 **I pride myself in the graphic-ness of the sex-scenes. The "meat" of the content (pun intended...) comes from the details. I mean... that's the real reason why people watch porn or read hentai or read this fanfic. To see it up-close and intimate. Oh yes, admit that you are only hear for the sex. That and how I convert the fandom's mythology into this much simpler, more graphic Modern AU.**

 **I'm sorry if the masturbation scene went a little long. Also, I'm a man, so I might be doing it a little too "Male-Gazey" for my female readers. My apologies. However, I am also a** _ **bisexual**_ **man, so you'll be seeing "Female-Gaze" (or whatever the proper term is) in later chapters. I'm not apologizing for the graphic words though. Vagina.**

 **I'm also not much of a "romance person" so it might come across as a little "ham-fisted" (emphasis on the** _ **fisted**_ **, ha ha... sorry). To those who find Rapunzel a bit more lecherous and "sexual" in this fic, open you mind and think: what would people be like in a world as casual about sex as this be like? Sure, Hiccup is frightened of them, but he's shy by nature. It's a "House-Elf" thing.**

 **Now I'd like to introduce you to the newest section of this fanfic series I'd like to call "FANFICTION ROULETTE". This is the part where at the end of each chapter, I recommend a fanfic somehow involved with the chapter. Because this fanfic is a Sex-filled Lemon-filled drabbles Fanfic (or "Lemonade" as I like to call them), the fanfics are going to be lemons that focus on the pairing(s) of each chapter. Because this fanfic focuses on Mericcup, this chapter's recommendation will be a Mericcup. Fanfic-writers, this will be the chance to get the word out. If you have written a lemon fanfic of these qualities, let me know and maybe you'll find it here on FANFICTION ROULETTE.**

 **FANFICTION ROULETTE**

 **Here I recommend the Mericcup lemon drabble "Merricupsmutdrabble" by cjupsher. This is a series of semi-unrelated one-shot Mericcup lemons tied to both cjupsher's extensive and rich "Superhero AU" series and "Star Wars AU" series. I highly recommend it. You're welcome.**


End file.
